Bid for Love
by KathAdrian
Summary: Poudlard organise une vente de célibataires aux enchères. Severus Rogue ne peut pas y échapper. Trelawney jure de l'acheter. Il a besoin d'aide, mais à qui demander ? SSHG, TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE TRIZFORES
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde :D Voici l'histoire dont je vous parlais ^^**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni cette histoire. La fic originale a été écrit par trizfores ( en anglais ). Je l'ai lu et adoré alors j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**J'ai l'auteur de la fic originale dans mes auteurs favoris et je vais ajouter le lien de sa fic dans mes histoires préférées si ça vous intéresse ( j'ai gardé le titre original de la fic ^^ )  
**

**J'ai déjà traduit 8 chapitre sur 14, j'essaierai de poster régulièrement, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus Rogue lança un regard furieux au Directeur qui continuait à parler. _Une vente de célibataires aux enchères pour la charité_ ? C'était de loin l'idée la plus sénile qu'Albus ai jamais eu, pensa Severus. Peut-être que le vieil homme avait finalement perdu l'esprit, même si la guerre contre Voldemort était terminée depuis 5 ans.

« Alors tu vois Severus… » poursuivit Albus. «… les hommes qui participeront à cette vente aux enchères seront tous des héros de guerre – tous les célibataires de l'Ordre ainsi que certains citoyens assez exceptionnels pour s'être fait remarquer par le Ministère. C'est organisé pour la St Valentin. »

« Je ne participerai pas. » dit lentement Severus. Il ne voulait absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire.

« Ah mais tu dois Severus, et tu y participeras mon garçon, » ajouta Albus, les yeux brillants de malice «Tu es un héro de guerre et un modèle pour beaucoup de gens. Tu dois montrer l'exemple et participer. »

« Directeur, le mot clé est _participer_, » répondit fermement Severus. « Défini comme prendre part à quelque chose. Je _ne_ prendrai _pas_ part à votre vente aux enchères. »

« Severus, tu sais combien récolter de l'argent pour réparer les dégâts de la guerre me tient à cœur, » lui rappela Albus. «L'argent est utilisé pour beaucoup de choses. Des familles qui ont perdu leur maison, des enfants devenus orphelins et même la réparation des dommages causés à l'école. Tout le monde est d'accord, même Harry a accepté puisqu'il n'est pas marié, mais tu le dois aussi. »

« Je suis vieux Albus… » souffla Severus.

« Le même âge que Rémus et Sirius, et ils ont accepté de participer. » contra Albus.

« Je suis brisé. Aucune femme ne voudrait d'un sorcier brisé. »

« On ne sait jamais Severus. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu devais lui faire la court et devenir son petit-ami. »

_Petit-ami_. Severus grinça des dents à ce mot. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'une autre personne importante dans sa vie. Il était un homme solitaire, et il aimait les choses juste comme elles étaient. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

« La femme qui gagnera aura simplement un dîner avec toi – un. » dit Albus. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela. »

« Je refuse ! Voilà ce qu'il y a de mal. » répondit sèchement Severus qui sentait son sang bouillir sous la colère. « J'ai dit NON Albus. »

« Severus… » commença Albus, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

«Vous n'allez pas me laisser le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » s'étonna Severus. Le visage et le regard furieux du Directeur lui étaient familiers. Ils les avaient vus déjà bien trop souvent dans sa vie et il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Albus avait déjà pris sa décision. « Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne va faire une offre pour moi, elles ne sont pas aussi folles que vous. »

« Oh je n'en suis pas sur, » ricana Albus. « Je connais au moins _une_ sorcière qui sera intéressée. »

La gorge de Severus se serra quand un nom lui traversa l'esprit. Sybille Trelawney.

La professeur de Divination aux yeux globuleux avait été un véritable cauchemar pour Severus depuis qu'ils étaient devenus collègues. Elle était étrange, et bien plus étrange encore quand elle était à côté de lui. Elle prétendait l'apprécier – ou être amoureuse de lui. Parfois elle lui bavait littéralement dessus et prétendait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Bien sur, Severus l'envoyait simplement balader, grognant en signe d'agacement. Il n'avait certainement jamais pensé à être avec elle de façon intime. Elle ne l'attirait pas du tout.

L'idée qu'elle puisse l'embrasser lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas stupide, et comme tous les sorciers, il savait reconnaître une belle sorcière quand il en voyait une. Et Trelawney n'en était pas une. La plupart de ses prophéties s'étaient peut-être avérés vraies, mais qu'elle aille en enfer. Il préférait affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres une seconde fois que de laisser sa prévision devenir une réalité.

« Tu as donc quelques semaines pour préparer ce dîner. » Sourit Albus.

Severus se leva de son siège, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'il lançait un regard noir au directeur. « Vous allez le regretter vieux fou ! » ajouta-t-il en le montrant du doigt. Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit volte face et quitta le bureau du directeur dans un tournoiement de robe.

« Oh je ne pense pas… » dit Albus une fois Severus parti. Ses yeux se firent de nouveau malicieux à l'espoir que quelque chose de bien pourrait arriver à Severus pendant cette vente aux enchères.

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, traversant les donjons en direction de son bureau. Il s'arrêta net au son d'une voix familière accompagnée de bruits de pas pressés. Il fit volte face, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais il était trop tard.

« Oh Severus ! » S'extasia Trelawney alors qu'elle l'encerclait fermement de ses bras et lui lançait un regard rêveur. « As-tu entendu à propos de la vente aux enchères ? Je suis tellement impatiente ! »

« Virez vos sales pates professeur Trelawney ! » Grogna Severus alors qu'il essayait de détacher les bras de Sybille. Une fois ceci accompli, il recula de deux bons pas et leva les bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Vas-tu un jour m'appeler Sybille ? » lui demanda-t-elle en battant des sourcils.

«Pas dans cette vie. » répondit-il à voix basse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Muffin. » sourit Sybille. «Je te remporterai à la vente aux enchères et t'offrirai une nuit que tu n'oublieras jamais. » Elle gloussa et lui envoya un baiser avant de s'éloigner en dansant.

Severus entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte dans son dos. Il s'appuya dessus et laissa sa tête s'écraser contre le bois, à peine perturbé par la douleur. Il devait trouver un plan. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse Trelawney faire une offre sur lui et gagner. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

**TBC**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ce n'est pas toujours évident de traduire en conservant l'esprit de la langue originale, mais j'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plaira ! Personnellement je l'ai adorée en anglais ^^**

**Prochain chapitre dans la semaine, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me motive toujours !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous ne savez pas combien ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous lisez toujours ce que je poste ! Alors un grand merci !**

**Voilà la suite, comme c'est les vacances, je posterai sans doute un chapitre par jour, sauf si je suis trop occupée ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages ( énormément d'ailleurs ). L'histoire de Bid for Love ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Trisforez.**

* * *

Hermione Granger soupira et se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise. Elle se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de copies, puis à l'horloge sur le mur. Elle ne se serait jamais cru capable de les corriger, mais mission accomplie. Enseigner était infiniment plus dur que ce qu'elle avait pensé, et la plupart du temps ses élèves mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. Cependant, elle adorait son boulot.

Une fois la guerre finie, on lui avait proposé le poste de professeur de métamorphose et la place de directrice des Gryffondors. Minerva McGonagall avait décidé de changer de carrière et s'occupait désormais d'un orphelinat lancé avec l'aide de Molly Weasley. Son rôle de Directrice Adjointe était retombé sur Severus. Hermione avait pris la place immédiatement. Elle adorait enseigner et Poudlard était devenu sa maison depuis la mort de ses parents pendant la guerre.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt : Poudlard allait organiser une vente de célibataires aux enchères, et tous les membres de l'Ordre célibataires y participeraient. Elle ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à Severus Rogue.

Elle avait un faible pour lui depuis sa sixième année. Elle n'était pas la seule ceci dit, elle avait entendu dire que beaucoup de ses camarades avaient le béguin pour lui pendant leurs études. Cependant, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il était grand, mystérieux, bel homme et avait une image de bad boy. Evidemment que toutes les étudiantes avaient le béguin pour Severus Rogue ! Qui aurait échappé à la règle ? Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit béguin d'adolescente…

Pourtant, l'attirance d'Hermione pour le Maitre des Potions ne s'était pas estompée lorsqu'ils étaient devenus collègues. Il la traitait encore souvent comme une élève, il la regardait de haut encore parfois. On ne gagnait pas son respect facilement, non pas qu'Hermione le cherche, mais ça rendrait leur relation professionnelle plus simple. Il n'avait pas changé, il restait l'enfoiré au cœur de pierre qu'il avait toujours été.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'approcher, sachant qu'elle se serait fait rejeter. Mais avec la vente aux enchères, oserait-elle faire une offre sur lui ? La gagnante aurait un rendez-vous avec lui, et c'était un rêve pour Hermione.

_Un rendez-vous avec Rogue_ ? La simple idée lui donnait des vertiges. Elle se leva, sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

« Vous n'étiez pas au dîner. » Gronda Severus en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes. Il était installé à une petite table dans un coin des cuisines, seul.

« Je devais finir de noter des copies. » Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'immense table au centre de la salle, remplissant son assiette de tout ce que les élèves n'avaient pas mangé plus tôt. « Alors, que faîtes-vous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Vous vous asseyez toujours à côté de moi Miss Granger, et comme vous n'étiez pas là, Trelawney a jugé bon de venir s'installer près de moi. » Répondit Severus.

Hermione ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle imaginait sans peine ce qui s'était passé. L'attirance de Trelawney pour Severus n'était un secret pour personne, et même Hermione trouvait l'idée désopilante. La sorcière devenait complètement gaga en sa présence.

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je parie qu'elle a encore essayé de vous embrasser partout. » Se moqua-t-elle. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le cran de Trelawney et pouvoir exposer ses sentiments aussi librement, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! Je suis en train de manger ! » Répliqua-t-il, dégouté. « Je croyais que nous avions un accord, que vous assisteriez aux repas et que vous vous assiérez à côté de moi. »

« Je ne savais pas que nous avions passé un accord, Professeur. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. »

« Elle s'assoit toujours à côté de moi quand vous n'êtes pas là ! »

« Hey, pas la peine de vous énerver contre moi. » Ricana-t-elle, amusée.

«Vous adorez que je me fasse ridiculiser en public, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Honnêtement, je trouve ça drôle oui. »

Severus secoua la tête et soupira en signe de défaite. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire à propos de cette vente aux enchères ? » Marmonna Severus. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à chercher un plan mais n'avait rien trouvé jusqu'ici. « Satané Trelawney, elle pense vraiment me remporter ! »

« Oh je n'en doute pas ! » répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. «_ Impatiente_ de voir ça ! Comment vous a-t-elle appelé l'autre jour à la réunion du staff ? Mon Severus en sucre ? »

« Muffin, sucre d'orge, bonbon au miel. » Marmonna Severus, se remémorant les surnoms qu'elle lui avait donné. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione rire autant. « Vous ne m'aidez pas. J'essaie de trouver un moyen d'y échapper puisqu'Albus a déjà pris sa décision. »

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas le faire, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Bien sur que non ! » Beugla Severus. En la voyant sursauter, son sourire s'effaçant immédiatement, il se repositionna sur sa chaise. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous hurler dessus. »

Hermione le regarda un instant, essayant de masquer sa surprise. C'était la première fois que Severus Rogue lui présentait des excuses, vraiment. Le désespoir se lisait sur son visage et elle se sentit triste pour lui. « Je devrais vous présenter des excuses Professeur. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Je me moquais de vous, je ne voulais pas vous insulter ou vous blesser. »

« Ce n'est rien Miss Granger. » Il se prit la tête à deux mains et massa ses tempes, fermant les yeux. Il pouvait facilement résoudre des problèmes, et il ne s'en plaignait pas, même pendant la guerre. Cependant, _ce_ problème était d'une nature complètement différente, et il n'avait aucune solution pour s'en sortir.

Hermione termina son jus de citrouille et reposa son verre vide, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. « Je suis désolée, je vous aiderais si je pouvais. » ajouta-t-elle en se levant. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Professeur. »

Severus leva les yeux et acquiesça. « Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

* * *

**Alors, alors... Comment est-ce qu'Hermione pourrait bien aider Severus ? Mouhaha**

**Je sais que vous avez bien quelques petites idées, alors à votre avis, que nous réserve le prochain chapitre ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Je suis contente que vous appréciez l'histoire autant que moi je l'ai aimé :D**

**Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et l'histoire de Bid for Love ne m'appartient pas non plus, je ne fais que traduire la fic de Trisforez.**

**

* * *

**

Severus se rua hors de son bureau et courut aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient le porter. Il grimpa les marches des donjons deux à deux, sa cape virevoltant dans son sillage. Il aperçut Trelawney au détour d'un couloir et son corps réagit instantanément : il se jeta dans une alcôve pour échapper à son regard avant d'emprunter un nouveau couloir.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était un plan génial. Il espérait juste que Granger voudrait bien l'aider, il se mettrait à genoux et la supplierait s'il le fallait. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller jusque là, mais il était véritablement désespéré.

« Vous allez faire une offre sur moi. » dit-il à Hermione en entrant dans son bureau, il s'arrêta net, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Quoi ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils et lâcha sa plume.

« Vous. Allez. Faire. Une. Offre. Sur. Moi. » répéta-t-il. La respiration saccadée, il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils face à son bureau. Sa poitrine le brûlait autant que s'il venait de courir pendant des heures.

Hermione se leva et versa de l'eau dans un verre avant de le lui tendre. « Vous venez de courir un marathon autour du Lac ? »

Severus but le verre d'une traite sans prendre le temps de respirer. « Pire. » reprit-il. « J'ai traversé la moitié du château pour éviter Trelawney. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'offre ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant à nouveau derrière son bureau.

« J'ai trouvé une solution. Vous essayez de m'acheter aussi. »

« Quoi ? » répliqua Hermione, complètement perdue.

« Mieux encore. Vous battez l'enchère de Trelawney et vous me gagnez à la vente. C'est la seule solution. » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Etait-il sérieux ? « Vous savez que Trelawney va dépenser énormément d'argent pour vous remporter. Des milliers de gallions sans doute. »

« Et vous aussi. » répliqua-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête en négation. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien laissé et elle avait commencé à enseigner depuis à peine quelques années. Elle avait peu d'économies et elle n'était prête à creuser dedans. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, elle serait ruinée d'ici la fin de la vente aux enchères. « Même si je pouvais, je n'ai pas assez d'argent… »

« Je vous rembourserai dans ce cas. » contra Severus. « Elle n'a pas tant que ça à dépenser, croyez moi, et elle ne peut pas vous battre avec mon argent. »

Les gens ne s'en doutaient pas, mais il était riche. Une vie passée avec peu de dépenses à faire et aucun luxe lui avait permis d'économiser pas mal. Professeur de potions à Poudlard n'était pas son seul travail. Il était aussi un chercheur indépendant, et il avait gagné des millions grâce à sa potion Tue-Loup, entre autres.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent un peu plus encore. « Vous avez vraiment envisagé ça ? »

« Et c'est la seule solution. » répondit doucement Severus.

« Pourquoi moi alors que vous pourriez demander à n'importe quelle sorcière ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit que m'aideriez si vous le pouviez. Voilà une solution, et j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Vous réalisez que vous devrez quand même avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Plutôt vous qu'elle. » ricana Severus.

« Oh je vois, » répondit-elle doucement, blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire. « Pourquoi ne pas demander à une sorcière belle et intelligente ? Ou mieux encore à une prostituée ? Comme ça vous pourriez coucher avec elle en plus. »

« Miss Granger, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. » s'excusa-t-il. « Vous savez ce que je pense de Trelawney. Vous êtes une jolie sorcière. » D'où est-ce que ça sortait, ça ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment pour la première fois ? Alors qu'elle était encore étudiante, il ne l'avait jamais complimentée, pas même lorsqu'elle était la meilleure de la classe.

« S'il-vous-plaît Hermione, » la supplia-t-il. L'appelant par son prénom pour la première fois. « Si vous voulez que je me mette à genoux et que je vous supplie, je le ferai. J'avancerai même vers vous à genoux.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire moqueur. Voilà qui était tentant. « A une condition. »

« Chantage par une Gryffondor… » marmonna Severus, lui lançant un regard noir. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas ? »

« Dans ce cas je ne le ferai pas. » répondit-elle alors que ses yeux s'exorbitaient et qu'elle restait bouche bée sous le coup de la surprise.

Severus se mit à genoux et avança vers elle. « Non ! Non ! Non ! » Une fois face à elle, il plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je ferai ce que vous voudrez, du moment que Trelawney n'est pas concernée. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, dîtes le et je le ferai. »

Hermione plaça sa main devant sa bouche et commença à rigoler. Rogue était vraiment à genoux devant elle, en train de la supplier. Oh, si seulement elle avait un appareil photo ! « Je décide du programme de notre petit rendez-vous, à condition que vous payiez bien sur. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Severus. « Pitié pas un spectacle comique, ou pire, un endroit avec des strip-teaseuses ou quelque chose du genre ? » Il pâlit. Se retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit était un de ses autres cauchemars.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se relever. « Très bien dans ce cas, » commença-t-il en dépoussiérant sa robe. « Je peux vivre avec ça. »

« Faîtes-moi confiance Professeur, je ne voudrais pas provoquer un infarctus et vous tuer. » ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Quand vous êtes arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que vous alliez faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Je ne suis pas _si_ vieux. » grogna-t-il.

Hermione gloussa et reprit son travail. « Je vous verrai au dîner Professeur. »

Severus s'arrêta un instant, sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il observa la sorcière à son bureau et l'appela « Miss Granger, » avant d'ajouter lorsque son regard rencontra le sien : « Merci. »

Seule, Hermione mordilla sa lèvre et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à rougir et remercia les Dieux qu'il soit parti. Elle allait vraiment avoir un rendez-vous avec Rogue ! Elle ne pensait plus à son travail, les yeux fixés dans le vide, elle rêva de leur rendez-vous à venir.

Hermione ne bougeait plus, se sentant comme une étudiante à rêvasser sur son amoureux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle était dans son monde.

**TBC**

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Severus à genoux, j'ai adoré cette scène personnellement, comment lui résister ? :D**

**La St Valentin commence au prochain chapitre ! Alors à votre avis, Hermione va-t-elle aller au bout ? Comment tout le monde va réagir si elle essaye d'acheter Sev ? ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite de la fic :D Merci pour vos reviews, je les apprécie toujours autant !**

**C'est le début de la soirée de la St Valentin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La St Valentin était enfin arrivée. La Grande Salle était remplie par des étudiants, des participantes, le staff de l'école, de riches Sang-Purs et bien sur, des membres de la presse. La salle était si bondée que tous les sièges étaient déjà pris. Certains étudiants avaient du se résoudre à chevaucher leurs balais, volant à mi-hauteur en groupe.

Les décorations de la salle étaient rouge et toutes sur le thème de la St Valentin. Des roses, des bougies, des baisers dessinés et même des cœurs en papier décoraient les murs.

Albus se tenait au centre de l'estrade, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer le spectacle. Il y avait plus de monde que ce qu'il avait attendu. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il savait que cet évènement allait être la meilleure œuvre de charité qu'il ai jamais organisé.

Severus analysa la foule présente de ses yeux noirs tandis qu'il prenait place quelques mètres derrière Albus. Lui et les autres célibataires étaient assis au fond de la scène, à la vue de tout le monde. Dans un coin de la salle il aperçut Trelawney lui faire signe de la main et lui envoyer des baisers. Il se sentit soulagé d'apercevoir Granger de l'autre côté et espéra que son plan fonctionnerait. Il était parfait, à condition qu'elle joue son rôle à fond et qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Mais il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle le lui avait promis.

Severus ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que plusieurs paires d'yeux le fixaient, lui lançaient même des clins d'œil. Les femmes gloussaient et se tournaient vers leurs voisines pour leur murmurer quelque chose tout en l'observant. De quoi diable parlaient-elles ? Pourquoi parlaient-elles de lui ? Il se rappela alors que Granger lui avait dit qu'il était un très bon parti pour certaines sorcières. _Grand, mystérieux, et avec une sombre image de bad boy_. Severus avala difficilement sa salive. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que de Trelawney dont il devait se méfier.

« Je te parie que je peux faire gagner plus d'argent que toi Servilus ! » le nargua Sirius. Il était assis à côté de lui et de Rémus.

« Ta gueule crétin ! » siffla Severus.

« Je suis prêt à parier de l'argent. Cent gallions ? »

« Marché conclu ! » répondit Severus du tac au tac.

« Tu veux participer Rémus ? » lui demanda Sirius en se tournant dans sa direction.

« Non merci, je n'interviens pas dans les disputes conjugales. » ricana-t-il.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Ginny. Elle était installée avec Hermione, Lavande, Luna, Susan, les jumelles Patil et Tonks. « Rogue participe vraiment à la vente aux enchères ! »

« Je vais trop placer une offre sur lui. » dit Parvati.

« Ses cours me manquent. Pas pour les potions mais pour sa voix. » ajouta Padma.

« Sa voix me faisait fondre. Je mouillais même mes sous-vêtements parfois. » gloussa Ginny.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Tonks, sous le choc.

« Quoi ? C'est pas comme si j'étais la seule. » argumenta la rouquine sans aucune honte, parfaitement consciente que les autres filles avaient le béguin pour lui à un certain point. « Tu n'avais pas le béguin pour lui aussi Hermione ? »

Hermione ne parvint pas à répondre. Elle se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre et de rougir à la question.

« Je le savais ! » la taquina Ginny.

« Tu vas voter pour Harry ? » demanda Luna à Ginny.

« Non. » répondit la rouquine. « En fait je vais essayer de voter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Drago peut-être. »

« Ginny ! » cria Lavande, choquée.

« Hey, qui est d'accord avec moi pour dire que les Serpentards sont très attirants ? » demanda Ginny. Quand tout le monde – sauf Lavande – leva la main, la rouquine se tourna vers elle. « Tu vois ? Et c'est pour la bonne cause. Quel est l'intérêt de voter pour son petit-ami ? Je ne voterai pas pour Harry mais je ne vais pas le tromper non plus. »

« Je n'autoriserai aucune autre femme à poser les mains sur _mon_ Ron ! » grogna Lavande.

« Je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre en ce qui concerne ton Won-Won. » ricana Susan, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Lavande ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder la tête haute, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Regarde Harry, il y a des top-modèles ! » dit Ron, gonflant la poitrine et essayant de montrer à quel point il était macho.

« Je vois ça. » répondit Harry en suivant le regard de Ron. « Mais je ne vais pas commencer à me faire de faux espoirs. Ginny est ma petite-amie, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh s'il-te-plaît. » grogna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne me parle pas d'elle. C'est répugnant de vous trouver en train de vous bécoter. »

« C'est ton problème. » répondit Harry en faisant signe à Ginny.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec Anna Baileys. C'est la sorcière top-modèle la plus sexy de Grande Bretagne ! » lui dit Ron « Elle a encore fait la couverture de Playwitch le mois dernier. Superbes nichons ! Ils ont l'air super naturels. »

« Comme si tu le savais. » répliqua Harry en secouant la tête.

« Hey ne gâche pas tout Harry ! » s'exclama Ron « Je pense que j'aurai un rendez-vous avec une des top-modèles ce soir. T'en penses quoi ? »

« Dans tes rêves Weasel ! » interrompit Drago. Il était installé dans la chaise d'à côté et avait écouté toute leur conversation. « Comme si elles pourraient être intéressées par toi. »

« Elles ne seraient pas intéressées par un joli garçon aussi arrogant ! » contra Ron, les joues rouges de colère.

« Je suis _le_ meilleur célibataire Weasel. Je suis beau, j'ai une carrière, de l'argent, des voitures et le meilleur rendez-vous à proposer pour ce soir. » répondit Drago, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « Personne ne voudrait sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch de second rang. Tu joues pour la réserve. C'est pathétique de te prendre pour une star. »

« Au moins je suis dans l'équipe ! »

« Je _possède_ l'équipe ! » Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire moqueur lorsque Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Il ricana en voyant la colère sur le visage du sorcier, sachant qu'il avait gagné la bataille.

* * *

**Alors ? A votre avis qui va remporter la plus grosse offre ? Que va-t-il arriver à Harry, Ron, Sirius ou Drago ? Et Severus ? héhé**

**Je dédicacerai le prochain chapitre à celui ou celle qui devinera ce qui va arriver à l'un des personnages ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde :D merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je me suis bien amusée à lire ce que vous attendiez de la suite :p**

**Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont eu au moins une réponse de bonne ^^**

**A elise605, à Clo ( pour Sev, Harry & Ron ! Chapeau ^^ ), à kalidu66, à Moumoutte, à Sarah ( qui aurait pu tous vous griller ^^ ), à Helga Lynch ( ma plus fidèle lectrice :D ), à Eileen19 ( qui suit elle aussi mes aventures :p ) et à Modely ( tu as au moins eu bon pour Sev ^^ ).**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira =)  
**

* * *

« Mesdames, notre premier célibataire ! » entama Albus. « Il a vingt-trois ans et travaille comme auror. Il aime voler sur son balai et les bons dîners préparés maison. La chose qu'il déteste le plus, Voldemort ! Heureusement, il l'a vaincu il y a 5 ans ! Je suis sur que vous le connaissez toutes… Harry Potter ! »

Harry se leva et alla se placer à côté de Dumbledore. La plupart des femmes poussèrent des cris perçants et applaudirent, faisant rougir Harry. Il n'avait pas de problème à être Le-garçon-qui-survécut-et-vainquit-Voldemort, son problème, c'était les femmes. Il était toujours nerveux avec elles, il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour finalement inviter Ginny à sortir.

« Harry, quels sont tes plans pour votre rendez-vous ce soir ? » demanda Albus.

« Hum… voler jusqu'au Mont Merlin sur mon balai et dîner au clair de lune. » répondit Harry. Il savait que ce n'était pas très romantique, mais fut surpris d'entendre les femmes recommencer à crier, le faisant brusquement reculer sous le coup de la surprise.

« Okay mesdames, commençons l'enchère à cent gallions… »

« Cent-cinquante ! » hurla une femme en levant sa palette numérotée.

« Deux cent ! » cria une autre.

« Trois ! »

« Cinq ! »

« Mille! »

Toute la foule, même les autres participantes, se tourna en direction de la voix. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait Milicent Bulstrode, tenant sa palette dans les airs.

« Une surenchère ? » demanda Albus. « Une fois… deux fois… Vendu ! » conclut-il en frappant de son marteau. « Miss Bulstrode, Mr Potter est à vous. Joyeuse St Valentin. »

Harry descendit de scène et se dirigea vers Milicent. « Pourquoi moi ? » murmura-t-il pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que son ancienne camarade de Serpentard puisse être intéressée. A Poudlard, elle restait dans son coin et lui lançait des regards noirs, comme n'importe quel Serpentard.

« Je ne suis ni belle ni sexy. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Je suis en surpoids. Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais invitée à sortir. Je veux juste un rendez-vous sympa, tu vois ? Certains Serpentards se moquaient de moi avant, et encore maintenant, je vois la manière dont les gens me regardent. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es un type bien. »

Harry lui lança un sourire et attrapa la rose dans sa poche pour la lui offrir.

Le suivant était Drago. Après son introduction, il se plaça face à la foule et annonça que sa soirée se déroulerait d'abord à Venise, et ensuite en Belgique pour un dessert au chocolat. Son idée provoqua une nouvelle vague de cri hystérique dans la foule. Il explosa les records pour finalement s'arrêter à cinq mille cinq cent gallions. Une seule femme ne l'avait pas gagné, un groupe d'amies avaient rassemblé leurs fonds pour acheter le blondinet.

« On dirait que j'ai eu tous les top-modèles, » Drago lança un sourire moqueur à Ron en passant chercher son manteau sur sa chaise. « Anna et ses amies top-modèles sont à moi pour la nuit. Pas de top-modèles pour toi ! »

« Fouine ! » répondit Ron, énervé et déçu.

« Je vais m'envoyer en l'air ce soir, et je pourrai vérifier par moi-même si les nichons d'Anna sont naturels ou non. Mais ça restera un mystère pour toi Weasel. » Drago lança un dernier regard à Ron avant de s'avancer vers les six belles femmes qui l'avaient remporté.

Ron se leva quand Albus annonça son nom. Il sourit, cachant sa déception. Observant la foule, il se rendit compte qu'il restait encore de belles sorcières. Il n'y avait plus de top-modèles, mais elles n'étaient pas si mal. Ce n'était pas si terrible, il savait que l'une d'entre elles allait voter pour lui.

« Alors Mr Weasley, qu'avez-vous prévu pour votre gagnante ce soir ? » demanda Albus.

« Des places pour le meilleur match de Quidditch de la saison : Irlande vs Ecosse, au stade de Dublin. »

Aucune des femmes ne sembla excitée à cette idée, et la salle ne résonna pas des cris habituels. Elles se regardèrent entre elles et secouèrent la tête. Aucune n'était intéressée.

« Okay Mesdames, nous allons commencer l'enchère par l'habituel cent gallions ! » Albus expliqua.

Ron continua à sourire, attendant que les palettes se lèvent et que les enchères montent. Son sourire s'effaça lorsque rien n'arriva et il jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Dumbledore.

« Hum… cinquante gallions dans ce cas. » dit Albus.

« Cent gallions ! » hurla Lavande en levant sa palette. Elle se tourna pour faire face aux autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant d'ajouter : « Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi excitant ! C'est ma première vente aux enchères ! »

« Quelqu'un pour cent cinquante ? » demanda le Directeur.

« Moi ! » cria Lavande en levant à nouveau sa palette.

Ginny attrapa son bras et la força à le baisser. « Le but d'une vente aux enchères est de battre ton concurrent en haussant le prix. »

« Deux cent ? » demanda Albus, interloqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Deux cents ! » dit Lavande.

Susan agrippa le bras de Lavande pour la seconde fois avant de souffler : « Pas contre toi-même, contre quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Lavande se contenta de fixer Susan, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait augmenté les enchères. Quel était le problème ?

« D'accord… quelqu'un d'autre ? » murmura Albus. Voyant que la foule ne réagissait pas, il s'exclama : « Vendu ! »

« Won-Won ! » cria Lavande en sautant hors de son siège et en applaudissant.

Ron grogna sous le coup de la colère et descendit de la scène pour rejoindre Lavande. C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi personne d'autre n'avait voté pour lui ? Il était un bon parti : beau, athlétique, intelligent. Merde, que s'était-il passé ? Il s'attendait à ce que les femmes lui bavent dessus… et avec un peu de chance il avait pensé pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air ce soir. Lorsqu'il atteignit Lavande, il l'agrippa par le bras et la traîna hors de la Grande Salle, lui ordonnant de la fermer.

Les autres célibataires furent remportés au fur et à mesure que la vente aux enchères se poursuivait. Aucun n'atteignit le record de Drago, mais personne d'autre ne fut aussi décevant que Ron. A l'étonnement général, Neville partit pour neuf cent gallions ( ce qui était le plus proche du prix d'Harry ) tandis que Rémus fut vendu pour cinq cent gallions.

« 7, chiffre chanceux, sept cent gallions Servilus ! » se vanta Sirius après avoir été remporté. « Tu peux battre ça ? Tu me dois cent gallions. Je t'attendrai plus tard… » se moqua-t-il avant de rejoindre la femme qui l'avait gagné.

Severus se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Si seulement l'imbécile savait. Sept cent était facile à battre. Au vu des sièges vides à ses côtés, il sut que son tour allait bientôt venir.

« Et maintenant Mesdames, notre dernier célibataire… » Albus se tourna vers Severus, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune avant de reporter son attention sur la foule. « A 43 ans, c'est un héro de guerre décoré, il a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin. Il aime lire, il apprécie la paix et le silence, il se promène souvent le long du Lac de Poudlard et fait de la poésie. »

Severus releva brusquement la tête, lançant un regard noir au dos d'Albus. _Putain, d'où ça sortait ? Se promener le long du Lac et écrire des poèmes ?_ Mentionner son âge était une chose, mais inventer tout un tas de conneries en était une autre. Le vieux fou appuyait à nouveau là où ça faisait mal, testant ses limites.

« Mesdames, notre Professeur de Potions ici à Poudlard… Severus Rogue ! » conclut le Directeur.

Severus se leva et s'avança à son tour sur la scène, lançant un regard noir à Albus lorsqu'il aperçut ses maudits yeux briller de malice. Ce qui se déroula face à lui le pris complètement par surprise. D'autres personnes dans la foule étaient choquées, mais pas autant que lui.

Les participantes restantes se levèrent, sifflèrent, applaudirent, le tout en hurlant son nom. Elles étaient même plus excitées par son apparition que par celle d'Harry.

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer avec la désagréable impression d'avoir avalé sa pomme d'Adam. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se sentait pâlir. Des perles de sueur froide partirent de sa nuque pour dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Son col semblait rétrécir tandis qu'il tirait nerveusement dessus. La Grande Salle aussi donnait l'impression de rétrécir et de s'effondrer autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais il venait juste de se découvrir un nouveau cauchemar, et il venait se positionner tout en haut de la liste.

Une salle pleine de femmes devenues dingues, prêtes à tout pour l'obtenir. Il se sentait comme une proie solitaire dans un océan de prédateurs. Et désormais un grand requin blanc le fixait… Trelawney.

* * *

**Alors suis-je la seule à avoir apprécier de ridiculiser Ron ? Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi ça m'a fait un bien fou ^^**

**Comment va se passer l'enchère sur Severus ? Qui va essayer de l'acheter ? N'y aura-t-il que Trelawney ?**

**Je vous poste la suite demain normalement, je ne veux pas vous laisser en suspens pour les fêtes ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous m'obligez presque à poster la suite aujourd'hui ! ^^**

**Joyeux Noël, profitez bien des fêtes ! J'essaierai de poster la suite régulièrement mais j'ai de la visite pendant les fêtes donc je ne promet rien ^^**

**Au moins je vous ai mis le chapitre de l'enchère sur Severus, je suis gentille hein ?**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Severus mon garçon, » ricana Albus en se penchant vers son collègue « Qui aurait cru que tu serais l'évènement de la soirée ? C'est certainement une surprise. »

« Vous allez me le payer Albus ! » siffla Severus.

« Au contraire, je pense que le spectacle vient de démarrer, et je crois que je vais l'apprécier. » répondit simplement le vieil homme.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours me ridiculiser ? » demanda Severus. « Ce n'est jamais drôle ! »

« Où est ton sens de l'humour ? J'espère que la sorcière qui gagnera un rendez-vous avec toi t'aidera à le retrouver. » Il décida de poursuivre et se pencha vers le micro avant de demander : « Alors, quels sont vos plans pour ce soir ? »

« Ce sera à elle de décider. » répondit-il de sa voix suave. Sa main se baladait le long de son pantalon, prête à agripper sa baguette au moins problème. Sa réponse ne fit qu'aggraver l'hystérie qui régnait déjà dans la salle. Mais merde, c'était quoi leur problème ? Il tenta de repérer son ange gardien dans la foule mais ne la trouva pas.

Hermione observait Severus depuis l'espace entre les deux sorcières bien trop grandes installées devant elle. Elle étouffa un rire en l'apercevant : il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et elle pouvait voir qu'il paniquait légèrement. Oh, il n'y échapperait pas, et les choses venaient juste de devenir plus divertissantes.

« Je vais trop voter pour lui ! » dit Ginny sur la pointe des pieds.

« Je suis partante ! » ajouta Parvati.

« Il faut qu'on fasse comme ces top-modèles tout à l'heure. » expliqua Padma. « Tu penses qu'il peut gérer des jumelles ? » ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Oh putain ! » marmonna Sirius en observant la réaction du public. « Elles sont toutes possédées par l'un de ses sorts ou quoi ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Harry. La bataille pour Drago avait été intense, mais celle pour Severus allait faire monter la barre. Quand il aperçut Ginny, il fut surpris de la trouver aussi excitée que le reste des jeunes femmes.

« On dirait que tu lui dois cent gallions » ricana Rémus.

« L'enfoiré ! » jura Sirius. « C'est un putain de bâtard graisseux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles le veulent autant ? »

« Il est grand, sombre, bel homme, il a une superbe voix. Il est intelligent et fort et a une image de bad boy qu'on aime toutes… » répondit Milicent en haussant les épaules.

« Tu rigoles ? » demanda Harry.

Milicent secoua la tête. « La plupart des étudiantes de Poudlard ont le béguin pour lui, regarde les. » Elle lui indiqua les élèves sur leurs balais qui le regardaient en gloussant. « Il est encore le fantasme que toutes les étudiantes ont. »

« Et moi alors quand j'enseignais la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » demanda Sirius, curieux.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas comparable, » répondit-elle en souriant. « Même moi j'étais attirée par lui quand j'étais élève. Encore un peu aujourd'hui. Je me rappelle même de certains fantasmes dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Pansy avait une histoire sur comment la taille du nez d'un homme était relative à la taille de sa bite, et… »

« Merci, mais je crois que j'en ai entendu assez. » la coupa Sirius.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il était au courant pour les béguins. » Harry dit. « Trelawney, c'est différent. Tout le monde était au courant pour elle. » Il se tourna vers son ancien Professeur de Divination avant de poursuivre : « Je crois que c'est elle la plus excitée dans la salle. Elle va enfin obtenir ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. »

« Ou une autre sorcière. » précisa Rémus. Il commença à rigoler en voyant Severus sur la scène. « Il perd son sang froid, il va s'enfuir d'un moment à l'autre. »

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de lancer les enchères. « Bien Mesdames, nous allons commencer à… »

« Cinq cent gallions ! » hurla Trelawney.

« Six ! » contra le professeur Chourave.

Trelawney se tourna vers sa collègue, pas amusée pour un sou. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est à moi ! »

« Je fais en sorte que tu ne gagnes pas trop facilement ! » se moqua Chourave.

« Sept cent gallions ! » hurla Bibine, lançant un grand sourire à Trelawney au passage.

« Mille gallions ! » cria une femme à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Mille cinq cent gallions ! » surenchérit une autre.

Sybille secoua la tête pendant plusieurs secondes, se murmurant pour elle-même « Non, non ». Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Elle leva sa palette et hurla : « Deux mille ! »

Severus était complètement bloqué sur scène, seuls ses yeux arrivaient encore à bouger d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, ne faisant qu'augmenter son angoisse à chaque nouvelle enchère. Merde, où était Granger ? Il aurait du penser à lui demander le numéro de sa palette avant le début de la soirée.

Il continua à paniquer à chaque surenchère. Trelawney n'était pas la seule collègue qui participait, il reconnut quelques Sangs-Purs également, les veuves Nott et Goyle avaient elles aussi rejoint la bataille. Il fut aussi choqué de voir Miss Weasley, la copine de Potter crier son prix en chœur avec ses amies.

Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher et effleura le bois de sa baguette au fond de sa poche. Où était Granger ? Il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait le sentir. La survie était la clé, mais où devait-il s'enfuir ?

« Mrs Nott pour cinq mille ! » annonça finalement Albus lorsque les choses s'étaient calmées. Les enchères se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que le prix augmentait.

« Cinq-cinq » ajouta Mrs Goyle en lançant un regard hautain à la femme qu'elle détestait tant et qu'elle méprisait par-dessus tout.

« Sept mille ! » hurla Trelawney au bord du désespoir, elle arrivait à sa limite.

La pièce fut réduite au silence tandis qu'Albus faisait le tour de la salle. « Nous avons le professeur Trelawney à sept mille. Une surenchère ? Une fois… »

Severus ferma les yeux et pria Merlin, Dieu, Zeus, ou n'importe quel maudit Dieu qui lui passait pas la tête. _Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide._

« Deux fois… »

_Que quelqu'un me tue d'un Avada Kedavra !_

« Dix mille. » annonça une voix, brisant le silence.

Albus observa la salle mais n'aperçut aucune palette se lever. « Excusez-moi ? »

Hermione se leva et montra sa palette. « Dix mille gallions. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et en resta bouche bée. « Hermione tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. »

Severus ouvrit un œil, puis le second, soulagé d'apercevoir enfin Granger.

« Vous ai-je bien entendu Professeur Granger ? » demanda Albus pour clarifier les choses.

« Dix mille gallions, cent soixante-dix mille mornilles ou quatre millions neuf cent trente noises. » répondit Hermione. Elle lança un sourire moqueur à Trelawney, recevant un gigantesque regard noir en réponse. Lorsqu'elle la vit s'asseoir, Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Quelqu'un pour surenchérir ? » demanda Albus. Lorsqu'il ne vit aucune palette se lever, il entama le compte à rebours. « Une fois… Deux fois… Vendu ! »

« Oh merci Merlin ! » soupira Severus, trébuchant légèrement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute sa vie.

Albus attrapa le bras de Severus et ricana : « Tu en es sorti vivant Severus. Va rejoindre Hermione. »

* * *

**Et voilà :D Avouez, si une vente aux enchères s'était véritablement tenue dans notre monde, vous auriez tenté d'acheter Sev ^^ Moi je sais que oui en tout cas !**

**Notre Sev a fait un carton ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Alors à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de Sirius ? De Trelawney ? Des autres filles ?**

**Et comment va se passer le rendez-vous ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite en tout cas !**

**Et Joyeux Noël !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joyeux noël tout le monde :D contente de voir que mon cadeau d'hier vous a plu ^^**

**J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui ne vous décevra pas non plus ! Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**J'essaierai de poster la suite régulièrement mais je ne peux rien promettre ^^ j'ai une invité pour une semaine donc on verra ^^**

**En tout cas bonne lecture ! Et Joyeux Noël :p**

* * *

« Dix mille gallions ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ça fait beaucoup d'argent, jeune fille. » ajouta Tonks.

« Argent bien dépensé. » conclurent les jumelles Patil simultanément.

Hermione acquiesça et gloussa avant de répondre : « J'aurai probablement besoin de dix mille nouvelles culottes vu la façon dont sa voix me fait mouiller. » Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle fit volte face pour se retrouver devant Rogue.

«Mesdames… » commença-t-il de sa voix traînante en les observant l'espace d'un instant. Il attira Hermione contre lui, pencha sa tête, ne laissant ses lèvres qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille : « Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Dans mon siège ! » répliqua-t-elle en sentant la colère percer dans sa voix. Pas la peine de vous énerver contre moi, c'est fait. Trelawney n'est plus votre problème ce soir. » Elle se tourna pour observer Sybille à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, la sorcière était apparemment en train de pleurer et Hermione se sentait coupable. « Et elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse. »

Severus se tourna à son tour vers Trelawney et se sentit aussi coupable. Il savait qu'il la blesserait, mais il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte qu'une fois devant le fait accompli. « Je vais lui parler. » annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sorcière.

Il réussit à se saisir de sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte du staff derrière la scène, ignorant aussi bien les sanglots de Sybille que les regards interrogateurs qu'on lui lançait.

« Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi ? » réussit-elle à articuler, désormais placée entre le Professeur de potions et le mur de pierre. Elle enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

Severus se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, par quoi commencer. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser encore plus. « Sybille » commença-t-il, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois. « Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour vous, et vous ne m'attirez pas. Je croyais m'être montré clair pendant toutes ces années. Si j'avais été intéressé, ne pensez-vous pas que j'aurais répondu à vos avances ? »

« Je-Je pensais que vous vouliez juste vous faire désirer. » répondit-elle « Vous ne montrez pas vos sentiments, alors j'essayais d'attirer votre attention plus ardemment, je voulais que ça soit évident. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » contra-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'ai eu une vision que nous finirions ensemble. » répondit Sybille. « Cette image de vous avec une femme à lunettes et aux cheveux frisés me revenait souvent. Elle disait que c'était fait pour être ainsi, que c'était le destin. »

« C'était peut-être une erreur, toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas. » proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et renifla. « Mais c'est moi qui ai vu la prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry Potter. Je me sens vraiment mal… je pensais que nous deviendrions une réalité. Mais apparemment la réalité en a décidé autrement. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Severus.

« C'est moi qui devrait être désolée, je vous ai ennuyé pendant toutes ces années. » répondit-elle en s'enlaçant pour oublier sa vulnérabilité.

Severus attrapa la rose rouge qu'il avait porté sur sa veste toute la soirée et la lui tendit. « Joyeuse St Valentin. »

Elle fronça les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise, observant tout d'abord la rose, puis Severus. Elle la prit finalement et lui offrit un faible sourire. « Vous devriez rejoindre le Professeur Granger. Elle doit vraiment vous apprécier pour avoir dépensé autant. Je ne serai plus un problème, vous avez ma parole. »

Severus la regarda partir le long du couloir, se sentant moins coupable. Au moins leur petit face à face leur avait permit de parler à cœur ouvert.

« Hé bien, hé bien… » dit Sirius alors que Severus approchait leur groupe. Lui, Harry et Rémus avaient rejoint les autres femmes tandis que leurs rencards discutaient à quelques mètres de là. « Je pensais que tu t'étais enfui et que tu avait abandonné notre Hermione ici. »

« Alors crétin, jaloux que j'ai obtenu le plus gros score de la soirée ? » demanda Severus, son habituel sourire mesquin aux lèvres. « Allez aboule. » ordonna-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui. « Tu as perdu le pari, je t'ai battu. »

« Putain. » siffla Sirius alors qu'il sortait un paquet de gallions de sa poche pour le lui tendre.

« Vous deux aviez parié ? » demanda Hermione, son regard naviguant de l'un à l'autre.

« Malheureusement pour lui, oui. » répondit-il, s'avançant vers elle pour placer sa main dans le bas de son dos.

« Bon, je devrais m'occuper de mon rendez-vous. » grogna Sirius.

Harry et Rémus l'imitèrent et partirent à leur tour. Les filles dirent au revoir à Hermione et se mirent en route pour leur propre soirée.

« Ça s'est bien passé avec Trelawney ? » lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa main dans son dos, et elle semblait se réchauffer à chaque seconde qu'elle y passait.

« Bien. » marmonna-t-il, baissant les yeux pour la regarder à son tour. « Alors, quels sont vos plans pour la soirée ? Pas de strip-teaseuses ! »

« Quelque chose de simple. » Hermione haussa les épaules en souriant. « Un film et un dîner dans le Londres moldu. Rien d'extravagant. Les dix mille gallions de la vente aux enchères sont déjà assez douloureux en soi. Et ça nous évitera d'être la cible des médias. » ajouta-t-elle en indiquant d'un geste de la tête les journalistes et les photographes qui harcelaient déjà les gagnantes et leurs prix.

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. » répondit-il en la menant hors de la Grande Salle. « Mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas très excité par notre… rendez-vous. Je n'aime pas le cinéma et je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Il y a toujours de la foule. Je déteste la foule ! » se plaignit-il.

« Peur de vous faire agresser à nouveau ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Vous pensez que me tourmenter est une blague ? »

« Vous auriez du voir votre tête quand vous pensiez que Trelawney vous avait remporté, » rigola Hermione « Je vous jure, j'ai cru que vous alliez mourir d'une crise cardiaque. »

« Et pour la énième fois Miss Granger, je ne suis pas vieux et je n'ai pas de problème cardiaque. » grogna-t-il.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. » Elle rougit à peine en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom pour la première fois. Elle rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et laissa sa main glisser dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur qu'il ne s'écarte, mais il n'en fit rien. « Rien de mauvais ne vous arrivera ce soir. Je vous promets que vous ne serez plus tourmenté. »

* * *

**Et voilààà :D Je retourne à mon invité ^^ bonne soirée, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

**A votre avis, comment va se passer le rendez-vous maintenant ? Et que faire de Trelawney ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme j'ai un peu de temps sur mon ordi j'en profite pour vous poster la suite de la fic ! Je sais que certains de vous attendent impatiemment la suite, et surtout le fameux rendez-vous !**

**Il se déroule sur plusieurs chapitres, mais voilà le début !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au plus grand malheur de Severus, les tourments se poursuivirent pendant leur rendez-vous.

Hermione avait choisi le film, un film de filles : 'Il était une fois'. Un conte de fée qui basculait dans le monde réel, voilà l'intrigue du film. Severus trouvait ça stupide et absolument ridicule. _Quelle personne saine d'esprit passerait ses journées à chanter et à danser dans la rue ? Et les cafards ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi propres ? _Il espérait bien qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans le cinéma sinon il allait littéralement craquer.

De temps en temps, Severus tournait légèrement la tête pour observer Hermione, ou bien il continuait à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle avait un énorme gobelet de soda, un paquet de popcorn, et elle suivait le film avec attention. Apparemment, elle appréciait le film, elle riait en chœur avec le reste du public, des couples pour la plupart. Il ne fit aucune remarque, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Le marché était qu'elle choisirait ce qu'ils feraient, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il ne se plaindrait pas.

« Aww… Ils dansent tous les deux… » murmura Hermione alors que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. « Ne vont-ils pas bien ensemble ? Comme dans un conte de fée. » Elle se tourna vers Severus, un petit sourire sur le visage malgré les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

« Mais pourquoi diable pleurez-vous ? » siffla Severus. « C'est un film ! »

« C'est son grand amour, j'en suis sure. » Hermione renifla. « C'est tellement romantique, même la chanson est parfaite. »

« Oh putain. » ronchonna-t-il en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour le lui offrir. « Tenez. »

« Merci » répondit-elle en prenant son mouchoir. Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle s'empara du bras de Severus et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir des papillons dans son estomac, son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. Cependant, elle ne savait pas bien si c'était le film ou Severus qui lui faisait cet effet.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant la tête de la jeune femme se reposer contre lui. En une heure, il avait pu remarquer à quel point elle appréciait les contacts physiques, elle le tenait toujours pas le bras ou pas la main. Il n'y était pas habitué, et il n'aimait pas vraiment cela. Après tout, il aimait qu'on respecte sa vie privée et son espace vital. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à la repousser. Après tout, il essayait de se comporter en gentleman dans la mesure du possible, étant donné que c'était une sorte de rendez-vous. Sans même le remarquer, il glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, liant leurs doigts les uns aux autres pendant toute la durée du film.

« N'était-ce pas le film le plus mignon que vous avez jamais vu ? » Hermione demanda tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du cinéma pour rejoindre le trottoir.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de ricaner. Mignon ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

« Allez Severus, » commença-t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers lui pour finalement commencer à marcher à reculons face à lui, « dansez avec moi. »

Severus la mit en garde, « Hermione ! » mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle leva son bras et commença à tourbillonner sous sa main. Les choses ne firent qu'empirer quand elle commença à chanter.

«So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da… » chanta-t-elle doucement.

« Les gens commencent à nous regarder. » siffla Severus. Heureusement, les autres passants s'écartèrent du chemin sur lequel Hermione dansait. Severus lançait un regard glacial à tous ceux qui les regardaient, les mettant au défi de rigoler. Il avait maudit tous les passages du film qui incluaient de la danse ou du chant en public, et voilà que c'était à lui que ça arrivait désormais.

Hermione abaissa le bras de Severus, le plaçant dans son dos avant de danser dans sa direction. « Détendez-vous un peu, » gloussa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui juste quelques instants, pour finalement s'écarter à nouveau, continuant à tourner sur elle-même. "So close ta, da, da… ta, da, da, da, da, da…" répétait-elle en boucle.

« La chanson avait d'autres paroles vous savez. » grogna-t-il. Non seulement elle chantait faux, mais en plus c'était agaçant d'entendre les mêmes paroles en continu.

« Ce sont les seules dont je me souvienne. » répliqua-t-elle. Soudain elle trébucha, laissant échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle sentait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse alarmante.

Severus n'avait jamais réagit aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il se jeta sur Hermione et l'attira à lui avec ses deux bras.

Il fallut un peu plus d'une seconde à Hermione pour comprendre où elle se trouvait. Elle avait attendu le contact du bitume pour finalement se retrouver pressée contre Severus, à quelques centimètres du sol tandis qu'il la soutenait pas la taille. Ses bras étaient enlacés derrière sa nuque. « Oups ! » rougit-elle.

« En effet, oups, » répondit Severus de son habituelle voix traînante, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Il avait une très belle vue sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. C'était si tentant de les embrasser. « Si vous étiez tombé, je serais sans doute tombé aussi. C'est quoi votre problème ? Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas que du sel et du beurre dans votre popcorn. Vous êtes devenue dingue ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. _Est-ce qu'il venait de faire une blague ?_ « Severus, mon prince charmant a aussi un sens de l'humour ! » le taquina-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser ferme sur sa joue. En s'écartant, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et rougit d'autant plus.

Severus inclina doucement sa tête sur le côté et l'avança légèrement, sentant ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, les effleurant à peine.

« Sev… » Hermione fut interrompue par l'invasion de la langue de Severus à l'intérieur de sa bouche. _Elle était en train de l'embrasser !_ Elle laissa échapper un grognement tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux étonnement doux et soyeux, elle approfondit le baiser. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Les lèvres d'Hermione avaient un goût sucré, comme des fraises parfaitement mûres. Severus n'en avait jamais assez. Il suçait délicatement sa lèvre de temps en temps, admirant la manière dont son geste la faisait gémir.

Leur baiser se transforma vite en quelque chose de plus passionné. Toute notion de l'endroit où ils étaient avait été oubliée. Comme une drogue, le baiser les avait emmenés dans un autre univers.

« Les hôtel c'est fait pour ça ! » grogna une voix masculine.

Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers l'homme en question. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et s'éloigna. Ils s'observèrent, tous les deux essoufflés, remarquant finalement la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Hermione avait ses jambes enroulés autour de la taille de Severus tandis qu'il avait les mains pressées sous ses fesses. Il l'avait plaqué contre un lampadaire et était pressé contre elle, alors que beaucoup de passants continuaient à les fixer.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait aller dîner. » annonça finalement Severus, laissant Hermione retrouver la terre ferme. Il retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle glissa contre son érection grandissante. Il commençait à se sentir comme un adolescent plein d'hormones à nouveau. Il ajusta sa veste pour que sa bosse ne soit pas trop évidente sous son jean noir.

« Ouais. » murmura Hermione. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'un simple baiser puisse l'exciter et la gêner à ce point. Elle vibrait pour lui, elle avait envie, besoin de lui. Si sa voix seule pouvait mouiller ses sous-vêtements, ils étaient déjà trempés.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ça commence plutôt bien non ? Mais comment va réagir Sev après ça ? Et Hermione ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer au restaurant ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment elles me font plaisir ! **

**Eileen19 : J'ai eu un peu la même réaction que toi en lisant la fic pour la première fois. D'un parce que je n'ai pas aimé "Il était une fois" et de deux parce que je ne voyais pas Hermione pleurer devant ^^ Je l'imagine plus mature enfin bon, ce passage permet simplement de faire avancer l'histoire donc je suis passée outre :p j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra mieux.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

* * *

« J'espère que vous aimez manger italien. » murmura Hermione alors qu'ils suivaient le serveur jusqu'à leur banc. « Je viens souvent ici et j'adore la nourriture. »

« Ça ira. » répondit-il en la laissant s'installer.

Hermione se tourna face à lui, étonnée qu'il ai choisi de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et non en face. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il lui prenne la main pour la poser sur la table.

« Signore, Signora, notre menu spécial St Valentin, » annonça le serveur dans un accent italien immanquable en tendant la carte à Severus. « Je reviendrai quand vous serez prêts à commander. »

« Merci » répondit-elle gentiment, portant ensuite son attention sur le menu. Il offrait pas mal de choix : des entrées, des plats principaux, des desserts, et du vin bien sur.

« Oh merde ! » marmonna Severus. Il arracha sa main à celle d'Hermione et se prit la tête à deux mains, fixant la rose qui se tenait face à lui.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. « On peut aller ailleurs Severus si vous n'aimez pas cet endroit. » Est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère romantique ? « Vous voulez aller ailleurs, un bar peut-être ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « J'ai dit que ça allait, et vous pouvez commander ce que vous voulez. »

Cependant, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix et dans son regard. Elle ne le remarquait chez lui que lorsqu'il était en colère. « Que voulez-vous commander dans ce cas ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Peu importe. » répondit Severus, bien qu'honnêtement, il ne voulait rien _du tout_.

Dans le taxi sur la route, il avait essayé de perdre son érection, espérant qu'elle retombe. Il avait récité des listes d'ingrédients, et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête qui n'était pas lié au sexe. C'était plutôt dur quand on avait une très belle sorcière assise juste à côté ou carrément collée à soi.

Le menu était sympathique, et Severus était persuadé que la nourriture était délicieuse. Mais ce n'était pas le goût qui l'inquiétait. C'était plutôt les ingrédients utilisés. Huitres, Artichauts, truffes et évidemment chocolat noir, pour n'en citer que quelques uns. Son problème : c'étaient tous des aphrodisiaques. Sa libido lui posait déjà des problèmes et c'était _dur_ à ignorer.

Maudissant le destin, il se demanda pourquoi il devait encore être tourmenté alors qu'Hermione lui avait promis le contraire. Elle ne le faisait pas forcément exprès, mais elle le tourmentait. D'abord, il y avait eu le film, ensuite l'humiliation de s'être bécoter et d'avoir perdu la tête en plein milieu de la rue, et depuis maintenant des heures, son pantalon lui paraissait douloureusement serré.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas l'énerver. Jusqu'ici elle s'était bien amusée, mais depuis leur baiser, la tension était évidente entre eux. Etait-ce une erreur, et était-ce sa faute à elle ? C'était elle qui l'avait d'abord embrassé sur la joue, les entrainant ensuite dans quelque chose de plus passionné.

Pour elle, leur baiser avait été le meilleur moment de la soirée. Mais si les choses devaient se dégrader à partir de là, elle ne voulait pas continuer. Elle préférait choisir de rentrer que de laisser leur rendez-vous se terminer véritablement mal.

« On peut rentrer, » murmura Hermione, la tristesse perçant légèrement dans sa voix. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester si vous ne voulez pas. »

Severus lui fit face et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je veux rentrer ? Nous avions un accord, et je tiendrai ma parole. »

« Le baiser… » commença-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Vous êtes faché, était-ce une erreur ? »

« Non ce n'était pas une erreur. » répondit-il les dents serrées. Il savait où la discussion les mènerait et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Comment était-il sensé lui expliquer qu'il allait exploser dans son pantalon s'il mangeait le moindre plat sur ce menu ?

« Alors quel est le problème ? S'il-vous-plaît dîtes-le moi, je ne comprends pas. »

« Mon Dieu ! » grogna Severus à voix basse pour que seul Hermione puisse l'entendre. « Il y a dix minutes on allait baiser contre un lampadaire, et maintenant je me retrouve avec un menu rempli d'aphrodisiaques. Qui sait, on va peut-être finir par se sauter dessus ici-même ? »

Hermione rougit l'espace d'un instant, essayant de s'empêcher de rigoler. En vain. Elle éclata de rire, se jetant sur lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es vraiment drôle Severus, d'une manière un peu étrange. Je ne pense pas qu'on irait jusque là dans notre état normal. »

« Nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal, » fit-il remarquer. Il retint sa respiration un instant en sentant sa main se poser sur son estomac. Si elle descendait juste un peu plus, elle pourrait sentir son érection. Il pria pour s'empêcher d'éjaculer dans son pantalon immédiatement, espérant réserver ça pour plus tard. Sinon, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, pour l'humiliation mais aussi pour sa fierté masculine.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre et se sentit obligée de trouver qu'il avait raison. Elle le voulait toujours et pouvait sentir ses sous-vêtements trempés à nouveau à la simple mention du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée dans toute sa vie. Il avait si peu à faire, et il l'affectait tellement. Sa voix, ses lèvres… le reste n'était encore qu'imagination.

La soirée se déroulait bien mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Depuis qu'ils avaient préparé la vente aux enchères, Hermione se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer, mais le baiser avait été une surprise totale. « Tu ne regrettes pas notre baiser alors ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Severus ne répondit pas avec des mots. A la place, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Cette fois le baiser fut plus tendre et délicat, moins empressé. « Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

* * *

**Alors honnêtement, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai trouvé ce chapitre hilarant quand je l'ai lu la première fois ! La scène paraît tellement déplacée quand on connait Severus que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer de rire XD**

**Enfin j'ai trouvé la fin de la scène très mignonne aussi ^^ Alors, cette soirée se présente plutôt bien non ?**

**Franchement, toutes celles qui rêvent d'être à la place d'Hermione à cette instant, laissez une review quoi !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne année tout le monde !**

**Désolée de l'attente, j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers jours ^^ mais je me rattrape avec ce nouveau chapitre ( j'espère ! ).**

**Charlotte pour te répondre, j'aurais choisi Severus, il est juste trop sexy !**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« On dirait que tu es en train de chasser quelque chose. » fit doucement remarquer Hermione. Severus jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs de l'école.

« C'est la St Valentin. Il risque d'y avoir des étudiants en train de se tripoter ou pire dans les coins sombres. » grogna Severus. « On ne sait jamais. Les adolescents et leurs hormones, à la St Valentin, c'est une combinaison dangereuse. »

« Pire que des aphrodisiaques et un peu de vin ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Je n'en suis pas sure. »

Severus lui lança un regard froid et serra la mâchoire. « Je t'avais prévenu ! J'avais dit pas d'aphrodisiaque, et tu les as quand même tous commandé. »

« C'était ce qui avait l'air d'être bon sur le menu, » se défendit Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas te plaindre, la nourriture était excellente. »

« Et regarde à quoi ça nous a mené. »

« On ne s'est pas fait arrêter par ce policier. »

« Pas la peine de me le rappeler. » grogna Severus.

Après le dîner, ils avaient décidé de se promener dans un parc à côté du restaurant. Ils s'étaient assis sur un banc et avaient bientôt commencé à s'embrasser, passionnément. Tout comme pour l'incident du lampadaire, ils en avaient oublié où ils étaient. Severus s'était installé sur Hermione et les choses étaient devenues de plus en plus intenses jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui caresser les seins.

La réalité ne les avait rattrapés que quand quelqu'un les avait vu. Et pas n'importe qui, un policier prétextant qu'il allait les arrêter. Se relevant brutalement, ils avaient commencé à s'enfuir pour échapper à l'homme qui les poursuivait. Une fois hors de portée, Hermione avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et les avait fait transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, ignorant complètement l'agent de police.

« Il doit croire qu'il a besoin d'un psy, il nous a littéralement vu disparaître. » rigola Hermione.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » acquiesça Severus.

« Bon… c'est moi. » annonça tristement la jeune femme alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. « Merci Severus, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » répondit-il en baissant la tête pour accrocher son regard.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parle. « Bon… bonne nuit alors. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser au coin de la bouche de Severus. Quand elle s'écarta, elle vit deux yeux la fixer intensément.

Severus s'était demandé des milliers de fois sur le chemin s'il devait embrasser Hermione ou non. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il ne serait plus capable de s'arrêter. _Oh et puis merde !_ Il avança son visage, s'emparant sauvagement de sa bouche avant de la serrer contre lui.

Hermione enlaça ses bras derrière la nuque de Severus, et lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la soulevait de terre, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Elle ne mit un terme à leur baiser que lorsqu'elle sentit le bois de la porte contre son dos. « Merlin, j'adore t'embrasser ! » confessa-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec toi, et seul Merlin sait pourquoi. J'ai envie de toi. » murmura-t-il contre son cou. « Dis moi non maintenant, et j'arrêterai. »

« J'ai envie de toi aussi. » gémit-elle en étirant son cou pour permettre à Severus de mieux l'embrasser.

« Ouvre cette maudite porte ! Mes mains sont prises par une belle sorcière ! »

Hermione tâtonna à l'aveuglette contre la porte pour trouver la poignée. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en mains, elle l'actionna pour leur permettre d'entrer.

Severus donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir complètement. Après quelques pas dans la salle, il fit doucement glisser Hermione contre lui pour la faire retomber sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il se tournait pour lui faire face, il la sentit se jeter sur lui, le faisant trébucher jusqu'à ce que son dos percute de nouveau la porte. «C'est quoi ton problème femelle ? » grogna-t-il. Sans la porte, il savait qu'il serait tombé. « Tu as prévu de me briser le dos. »

« J'ai eu envie de toi toute la soirée. » répondit-elle.

Severus fit volte face, la plaquant violemment contre la porte. « Tu as envie de moi hein ? » lui demanda-t-il en frottant son érection entre ses cuisses. « Tu m'as menti, espèce de Gryffondor ! » siffla-t-il. « Tu m'avais dit que plus rien ne me tourmenterait, et pourtant j'ai souffert toute la soirée. Merlin, que tu m'as fait bander. »

« J'ai mouillé pour toi toute la soirée, » murmura sensuellement Hermione à son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça t'aide ? »

« Allumeuse ! » la taquina-t-il avant de prendre possession de sa bouche. Il gémit en la goutant à nouveau. Il restait un parfum de chocolat noir sur sa langue qui donna au baiser un goût de paradis.

Leur parcours au milieu du salon ressemblait à une danse mal synchronisée. Ils ne voulaient pas arrêter de s'embrasser, leurs lèvres restaient scellées dans la mesure du possible tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'écrouler au sol.

« Maudits trucs ! » jura Severus en se relevant pour enlever son jean et son boxer. Ce n'était pas évident de marcher avec ces machins aux genoux ! Il s'empara alors du pantalon et des sous-vêtements d'Hermione pour les lui arracher. « Je crois que c'était de trop. »

« Dépêche-toi, » souffla Hermione en tendant ses bras vers Severus pour l'inviter. « J'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour. »

« Tu ne veux pas aller dans la chambre ? » demanda-t-il avant de s'installer au dessus d'elle, son membre dressé entre leurs corps.

« Sol maintenant, chambre plus tard, » répondit Hermione en plaçant son sexe juste à son entrée. « Je ne peux plus attendre. C'est toi qui me tourmente maintenant ! »

« Hé bien dans ce cas, » souffla-t-il en la pénétrant doucement. Il ferma les yeux, gémissant de plaisir jusqu'à être totalement perdu en elle. Elle était tellement serrée, mouillée et chaude. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps, mais il voulait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à fermer la bouche, essayant de respirer. Jamais de toute sa vie ne s'était-elle sentie aussi bien, complète. C'était tellement meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé en rêvant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. En un mot, c'était parfait.

Ils firent l'amour deux fois de plus cette nuit là. Une fois contre la porte alors qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre la chambre. Ça avait été violent et rapide, tout comme la fois sur le tapis. Finalement, ils firent l'amour dans la chambre, à un rythme plus lent et modéré. Ils prirent le temps de donner du plaisir à l'autre, étudiant chaque centimètre carré du corps de leur partenaire. Ils s'endormirent finalement, rassasiés mais épuisés, leurs jambes encore emmêlées.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai galéré à le traduire ^^**

**Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être Hermione à cet instant... !**

**Allez à bientôt pour la suite, j'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Héhé me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire !**

**J'espère que la fin du rendez-vous vous a plu, mais comment va se dérouler le lendemain matin ? **

**Voilà la réponse ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione se réveilla et commença à s'étirer pour faire passer la douleur. Elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait mal, mais d'une manière qui ne la gênait pas et dont elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit et son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Severus était parti. Elle s'assit et s'étira à nouveau, se demandant s'il était rentré à ses appartements.

Faire l'amour à Severus la nuit dernière avait été une expérience époustouflante. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient augmenté au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, et lui faire l'amour n'avait rien arrangé. Il se cachait habituellement derrière un masque d'indifférence, et avoir le privilège de voir, de sentir plutôt, à quel point il pouvait être doux et tendre avait provoqué en elle tout un flux d'émotions. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, aussi complète.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil sur la table de nuit et aperçut une enveloppe à son nom. S'attendant à y trouver un petit mot de Severus, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait ni lettre ni mot. A la place se trouvait simplement un chèque de Gringotts.

Le chèque lui était adressé, au montant de dix mille gallions. En bas, elle aperçut la signature de Severus.

Elle sentit une douleur lui traverser la poitrine, son cœur se brisa. Elle se sentait utilisée, comme une pute à qui un homme avait simplement laissé de l'argent le matin venu.

Elle s'était tellement amusée pendant leur rendez-vous qu'elle avait fini par en oublier que ce n'était qu'un marché, un coup monté. Quand ils avaient fait l'amour, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Aurait-elle essayé de l'acheter de toute manière ? _Oui…_

Elle réalisa finalement que l'argent lui était égal. La nuit dernière avait été l'une des meilleures de sa vie – impayable, parfaite et mémorable. Mais c'était juste une nuit, pensa-t-elle en observant le chèque entre ses doigts. Il lui rappelait douloureusement la vérité, celle que Severus ignorait.

Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, plongé dans les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Les devoirs qu'il devait corriger étaient étalés sur son bureau, mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'y mettre. Son esprit était ailleurs. Après avoir quitté les appartements d'Hermione, il s'était concentré et avait commencé à remettre en question les évènements inattendus de la soirée.

Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle pour répondre à ses besoins physiques ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il la voulait tant quand elle était près de lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'Hermione Granger lui avait complètement fait perdre l'esprit ? Des milliers de questions se précipitaient dans son cerveau. Des questions qu'ils ne s'étaient pas posé la nuit dernière, qu'il n'était pas en état de se poser pour être exact. Être avec elle lui avait fait oublié, et aussi dur que ce soit de le dire, l'avait rendu heureux. Mais non, ça avait été une erreur ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Sans Hermione à ses côtés, Severus se rappela quel genre d'homme il était. Il était un homme privé et solitaire, et il aimait ça. Il gardait ses distances, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, et ne voulant surtout pas que quiconque se mêle des siennes. La seule personne qui pouvait encore venir l'ennuyer était un vieil entremetteur dont il avait décidé de s'occuper plus tard. Il n'y avait aucune femme dans sa vie, et il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'en avoir une – Hermione incluse.

« Severus ! » hurla Hermione en s'engouffrant dans son bureau.

« Miss Granger, » répondit-il froidement, attrapant sa plume et commençant à travailler. « Avez-vous reçu mon chèque ? »

« Alors c'est comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle essayait de les retenir, ne voulant pas que Severus la voit pleurer. « Juste comme ça ? »

« C'était un marché, » répondit-il. « Vous avez respecté votre part, et moi aussi. »

« Vous m'avez utilisé, » La voix d'Hermione était brisée alors que ses larmes commençaient finalement à couler. « Je pensais qu'on était amis, et peut-être plus. Mais non, maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une pute. »

Severus leva brusquement la tête, la regardant dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas la manière dont je vous ai traité. » répliqua-t-il. « C'était un marché, un marché que vous avez accepté. Ne m'accusez pas de quoi que ce soit ! »

« Et dire que j'avais le béguin pour vous, que je suis même tombée amoureuse de vous. » Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'ai même jamais mentionné l'argent la nuit dernière. Je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé. Vous savez où vous pouvez-vous les mettre vos dix mille gallions ? Considérez ça comme mon offre à la vente aux enchères ! Vous êtes vraiment une ordure ! »

Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer. _Tomber amoureuse de lui ?_ Les larmes d'Hermione le dérangeaient d'une manière qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Se sentant coupable et stupide, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Hermione… »

« N'utilisez pas mon prénom contre moi ! » l'interrompit-elle en s'écartant pour l'empêcher de la toucher.

« Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je ne savais pas… »

« Maintenant vous vous excusez, annulez tout ce que vous avez dit et allez faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il y a une seconde à peine vous vouliez oublier tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » répondit-il, essayant de garder son sang froid. Il avait très envie de lui hurler dessus, mais jugea préférable de se retenir. C'était sa faute après tout. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu veux que je mette à genoux et que je te supplie à nouveau ? »

« Pas besoin de me supplier. » Elle lui tendit le chèque et poursuivit. « Voilà ton argent. » Elle lui enfonça dans la main. « Soyons honnêtes, j'ai payé pour une nuit, exactement comme c'était prévu pour le concours. Coucher avec toi, c'était simplement en bonus. »

« Hermione… »

« Arrête toi Severus. » l'interrompit-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant légèrement. « La nuit dernière était merveilleuse, mais ça s'arrête ici. » Elle fit volte face et sortit du bureau.

« Putain de merde ! » jura Severus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

**Severus est un vrai boulet n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime !**

**Comment va-t-il s'en sortir cette fois ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Puisqu'on arrive à la fin de l'histoire j'essaierai de poster le dernier chapitre & l'épilogue demain !**

**Mais pour l'instant je vous laisse sur ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine désormais et Severus n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait essayé d'approcher Hermione plusieurs fois, mais elle se contentait de l'ignorer ou de l'envoyer bouler. Ce n'est qu'après leur dispute qu'il s'était rendu qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, qu'il l'aimait même _peut-être_. Il se sentait tellement stupide.

Pendant les repas dans la Grande Salle, il pouvait sentir la tension entre eux mais préférait ne rien tenter, de peur de l'énerver encore un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, puisqu'il semblait qu'elle avait déjà décidé qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il la voulait mais ne savait pas comment l'obtenir étant donné qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui parler.

« Ah Severus, » le salua Albus, le regardant entrer dans la salle du réunion du staff et s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. « Juste l'homme à qui je voulais parler. »

« Qu'y a-t-il vieux fou ? » demanda Severus, pas heureux pour un sou de devoir lui parler.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous avec Hermione pour la St Valentin, » répondit Albus. « Je suppose que les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées étant donné que vous n'avez pas l'air en bons termes, » affirma-t-il. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Hermione lui lançait parfois des regards noirs et s'excusait de façon malpolie dès que Severus arrivait.

« Alors pourquoi me posez-vous la question puisque vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? » répondit Severus de sa voix traînante.

« Elle avait l'air heureuse quand vous êtes partis l'autre soir. Mais le lendemain, et encore maintenant, elle a l'air énervée et blessée. Notre Hermione n'arrive pas à cacher ses sentiments. Que lui as-tu fait Severus ? »

« Vous savez quoi ? Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! » répliqua Severus. « Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas participer à cette stupide vente aux enchères, et tout s'est mal passé. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et que j'ai tout foutu en l'air ? » Quand les mots lui échappèrent, Severus se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête. « J'ai tout foutu en l'air en un rien de temps. »

« Oh Severus, » répondit-il, comprenant parfaitement le dilemme de son collègue. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le reste du staff fit son apparition, Hermione comprise. Il lui lança un sourire timide quand il croisa son regard. Le sujet Hermione et Severus allait devoir attendre la fin de la réunion.

Trelawney observait curieusement Severus et Hermione qui étaient assis l'un face à l'autre. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qui s'était passé pendant leur rendez-vous car elle, plus que quiconque, pouvait voir la tension entre eux. Severus passa la réunion à regarder Hermione tandis qu'elle gardait ses yeux résolument baissés.

La vague image de la femme qui était supposée finir avec Severus lui revint en mémoire. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu étaient des cheveux frisés et des lunettes. En observant Hermione elle remarqua qu'elle avait des cheveux bouclés et des lunettes. Elle respira bruyamment, se rendant compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas elle. C'était Hermione qui était sensée être avec lui.

« Un problème Sybille ? » demanda Albus en entendant le bruit.

« Ri-Rien, » bégaya Trelawney.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Hermione fut la première à sortir, bientôt suivie par le reste du staff. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Severus, Albus et Trelawney dans la salle.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » hurla Trelawney en se levant, attrapant un énorme volume alors qu'elle s'approchait de Severus, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur puisqu'il était resté assis.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Vous-vous souvenez de la vision dont je vous ai parlé ? » lui demanda Trelawney. « Vous êtes amoureux d'Hermione, ne le niez pas. Elle vous aime et vous lui avez brisé le cœur. »

« Et comment le sauriez-vous ? » se moqua Severus. L'espace d'un instant, il aperçut une Trelawney en colère jusqu'à ce qu'un livre bloque son champ de vision, lui cassant le nez au passage. « Argh ! » hurla-t-il sous la douleur, tenant son nez qui saignait désormais.

« Sybille ! » s'exclama Albus, choqué. Il lui prit le livre des mains, juste au cas où elle décide de l'attaquer à nouveau. De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, jamais un professeur n'en avait attaqué un autre. Il était plus surpris qu'énervé.

« Putain ! Vous m'avez cassé le nez ! » se plaignit Severus entre ses mains en la regardant dans les yeux. « Vous êtes vraiment taré, espèce de vieille folle aux yeux globuleux ! »

« Vous vous souvenez de la vision dont je vous ai parlé ? » redemanda-t-elle. « Elle était vraie, mais ce n'était pas moi. Lunettes et cheveux bouclés. »

_Lunettes… cheveux bouclés… Hermione !_ Les yeux de Severus s'exorbitèrent de surprise quand il comprit ce que Trelawney voulait dire. Il leva les yeux vers Trelawney, abasourdi, ses mains retombant le long de ses hanches sans s'occuper du sang qui lui coulait désormais dans la bouche. « Oh merde ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

« Et maintenant vous devez les réparer. » lui répondit la sorcière.

« Oui. Vous avez raison. » répondit Severus en se levant.

« Mais tout d'abord, va à l'infirmerie et fais soigner ton nez. » répliqua Albus en lui tendant un mouchoir blanc.

« Aidez-moi Albus. » lui demanda Severus, grimaçant sous la douleur en appuyant le mouchoir contre son nez.

« Je t'aiderai. » Albus sourit, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau de malice. « Maintenant va voir Poppy. » Une fois Severus sorti, il ricana en se tournant vers Sybille. « Il faut parfois le frapper pour l'aider à comprendre. »

« Je viens seulement de comprendre le sens de ma vision, Albus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le frapper. »

« Ce n'est rien ma chère, » rigola-t-il en lui offrant son bras. « Au moins, il est au courant maintenant. Et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour réparer ses dégâts. Ah… Ce que l'amour peut faire à un homme, et ce qu'il ferait pour lui. Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Pourra-t-il récupérer Hermione ? Et la revanche de Sybille valait le coup non ?**

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ( et l'épilogue qui est court ^^ ). Je posterai les deux d'un coup, certainement demain !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si l'intrigue avec Hermione n'a pas énormément avancé ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme promis, voilà la suite et la fin de cette fic =)**

**Comment Severus va-t-il s'en sortir ? Hermione va-t-elle finalement l'accepter ? Vous verrez bien ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Severus observa la rose noire dans sa main. Après être passé à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner son nez, il avait visité tous les fleuristes de Grande Bretagne pour trouver les roses qu'il cherchait. Mais puisque la St Valentin venait juste de passer, il avait été forcé de trouver un plan de secours. Il avait pris des pétales à la place des roses.

Il se tenait désormais à l'intérieur des appartements d'Hermione, il l'attendait à côté de la porte, la respiration saccadée et l'estomac noué. Il vérifia l'heure et attendit, sachant qu'elle devait arriver à tout moment.

Un énorme livre de métamorphoses dans les bras, Hermione traversa les couloirs du château les dents serrées. Aujourd'hui elle avait non seulement du s'occuper de ses cours mais aussi ceux de Severus. Oui, elle était énervée. Elle ne voulait rien faire pour lui mais Albus l'y avait obligée, et il s'était aussi occupé de certains de ses cours.

Tout s'était fait au dernier moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Severus était présent à la réunion du staff le matin même, et personne n'avait parlé du fait qu'il ne serait pas disponible pour assurer ses cours. S'il s'était agit de n'importe quel autre professeur, elle n'aurait pas été agacée, mais c'était lui. En plus, personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était absent.

Non pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle en ai quelque chose à faire. Non, se rappela-t-elle. Il restait le même salaud arrogant, et il avait surement demandé à Albus de l'obliger à assurer ses cours à sa place. Merlin elle voulait lui arracher la tête. Quand elle arriva finalement à ses appartements, elle ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée sous le coup de la surprise.

Tout le salon d'Hermione était éclairé par des bougies flottant dans les airs, des pétales de roses recouvraient le sol. Elle ferma la porte dans son dos sans détacher son regard du spectacle sous ses yeux. C'était magnifique.

Severus était dans son dos, à quelques mètres seulement, il l'observait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Doucement, il tendit la main pour lui caresser le bras et commença à parler : « Hermione… »

Effrayée, Hermione réagit à l'instinct : elle s'écarta de l'intrus, fit volte face et le frappa avec son livre.

Déséquilibré, et à nouveau, souffrant le martyr, Severus agrippa son nez à deux mains en se laissant glisser le long du mur. « Merde Hermione ! C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? »

« Severus ? » s'exclama-t-elle, portant ses mains à sa poitrine. « Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu entré dans mes appartements ? Tu m'as fais peur. »

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » marmonna Severus. Il écarta ses mains et remarqua qu'il saignait à nouveau. « Je suppose que c'est inutile, » déclara-t-il en jetant son attelle. Il lui en faudrait une nouvelle, et il allait devoir retourner voir Poppy.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, remarquant qu'il saignait et que son nez était enflé et bleu jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux. « Je suis désolée. »

« Il était déjà cassé de toute manière, » répliqua-t-il en utilisant sa robe pour arrêter le saignement. En voyant ses sourcils froncés, il expliqua, « Trelawney m'a cassé le nez ce matin. En fait, elle s'y est prise de la même manière que toi. Qui aurait cru que les livres étaient aussi dangereux ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

« Oh alors maintenant tu vas recommencer à te moquer de moi ? Me tourmenter ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'en plus tu me blesses physiquement. Génial ! » grogna-t-il, sarcastique.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda Hermione en ramassant la rose noire qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

« Oui et les pétales de rose sont juste là pour que les elfes s'amusent à nettoyer. » répondit Severus. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Il y a exactement dix mille pétales étalés par terre. Je voulais des roses mais les fleuristes n'avaient plus de stocks. La rose devait venir avec une carte, mais Albus a menti, je n'écris pas de poésie, donc pas de carte. Mais je… je t'aime Hermione. »

Instantanément, Hermione sentit son cœur comblé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. « Oh Sev ! » hurla-t-elle, se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur la joue.

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! » cria Severus en essayant de s'écarter, en vain. Il glissa au sol, emportant l'heureuse élue avec lui. « Attention à mon nez ! »

« Arrête de faire le bébé ! » rigola Hermione en le frappant doucement pour le taquiner avant de déposer un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

« Je ne fais pas le bébé ! » grogna Severus. « Je me suis cassé le nez deux fois aujourd'hui ! Tu m'as presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque le jour de la St Valentin et tu m'as fait bander douloureusement avant et après qu'on ai fait l'amour. Sans oublier mon mal de dos. Tu es une furie au lit. Merlin, tomber amoureux de toi devient dangereux pour moi, tu provoqueras ma mort ! »

Hermione baissa la tête pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi, » répondit-elle doucement. Elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. « Peut-être que tu devrais me punir au lit. Me donner une fessée pour être une vilaine fille, » murmura-t-elle. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse pour atterrir entre ses jambes, elle le sentit sursauter lorsqu'elle s'empara de son membre. « Va voir Poppy maintenant, et quand tu reviendras, je serai dans mon lit, prête pour toi. »

Severus lui agrippa fermement les hanches et la renversa pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. « Petite coquine ! » grogna-t-il avant de se relever et de se ruer dans le couloir.

Désormais seule, Hermione ramassa la fleur et la huma en fermant les yeux. Severus était entré dans sa vie, dans son cœur, et elle comptait bien l'y garder. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse à cet instant.

* * *

**Alors cette scène vous a plu ? Pas trop déçu ? Rassuré ? Satisfait ?**

**En tout cas j'ai adoré cette fiction moi et je me suis bien amusée à la traduire pour vous !**

**Je vous upload l'épilogue tout de suite !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà, je n'aime pas poster plusieurs chapitres d'un coup mais puisque l'épilogue est assez court je vous le met tout de suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_St Valentin, un an plus tard…_

Tout comme l'année précédente, la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs de la St Valentin. Toute fois, cette année la vente aux enchères était organisée pour les femmes. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers étaient déjà assis avec leurs palettes, ils attendaient avec impatience que les femmes se présentent pour admirer ce qu'elles portaient.

Severus était installé sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Encore une fois, il n'appréciait pas l'évènement, et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de voir d'autres sorciers essayer de remporter _sa_ sorcière. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à informer tout le monde qu'il lancerait un sort à quiconque essaierait de faire une offre sur elle. Bien sur, Hermione se contentait de rigoler et lui répétait que c'était simplement pour la charité. Il restait convaincu qu'il allait la remporter. Les gens ne rigolaient pas avec ses menaces.

« Hey Professeur, » le salua Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Potter, » répondit Severus de sa voix traînante, gardant le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle Hermione devait entrer.

« Je pense que vous devriez savoir que Viktor Krum sera là ce soir. »

Le Bulgare était encore à ce jour le meilleur attrapeur au monde. Il était le joueur de Quidditch le mieux payé de l'histoire de ce sport. Il était célèbre dans le monde entier, il était sponsorisé par énormément de marques et avait une carrière dont beaucoup rêvaient. Sa vie semblait parfaite, hormis le fait qu'il n'avait ni femme ni petite-amie.

« Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose. » répondit Severus.

« Je pense que ça devrait. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait l'intention de remporter Hermione. »

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme, ses pupilles se rétrécissant dangereusement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Vous vous souvenez qu'il l'avait emmené au bal de Noël pendant notre 4ème année ? » demanda Harry. Sans attendre la réponse, il poursuivit. « D'après les rumeurs, il a encore un faible pour elle, peut-être même qu'il l'aime. Il a prévu de lui faire la court après ce soir, et probablement de l'épouser. Il a déclaré dans un article qu'Hermione était sa femme idéale. »

« Je ne pense pas, non ! » siffla Severus. Il avait secrètement prévu de demander Hermione en mariage ce soir, et il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Le voilà, » ajouta Harry en observant Krum entrer dans la salle.

Severus le suivit du regard alors qu'il traversait l'allée pour s'installer sur une chaise vide. Il lui lança un regard noir lorsqu'il reçut un sourire moqueur de l'athlète. _Putain, pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Comment osait-il ?_ Hermione était à lui, et à lui seul.

Que la guerre commence…

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ?**

**Personnellement j'avais adoré cette fiction, j'espère que vous aussi !**

**Franchement, vous ne rêvez pas aussi d'être à la place d'Hermione ? Moi oui en tout cas ^^**

**Et j'ai aussi envie de tuer Krum, mais bon, je suis persuadé que Severus remportera Hermione coûte que coûte !**

**Et voilà, cette fic est terminée, mais je ne vous lache pas pour autant. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre fic ( encore sur le Severus / Hermione ! ). Ce sera un remix de la Belle & la Bête ^^**

**J'ai revu le dessin animé pendant les vacances et je me suis dit qu'elle serait excellente à adapter à ce couple, je commencerai à la poster bientôt je pense ^^**

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de Bid for love, j'apprécie toujours !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
